


Concert Lights

by KakoshiHatake



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Pearl (Splatoon) Swears, Pearlina Week (Splatoon), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Day 2 of Pearlina week!The girls prepare for their upcoming concert.#PearlinaWeek
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 8





	Concert Lights

"Ay Mar! We should totally have bright yellow lights during our concert!" Pearl said, as she sat on top of the DJ's turntables. She watched her partner set up the sound equipment. "Wouldn't it be so awesome?!" 

"Won't that look a bit weird? Just putting bright yellow lights everywhere?" The tall idol said, as she plugged in wires. "It wouldn't match well with our colors, Pearlie."

"But it looked cool during my punk days!" Pearl pouted at the younger part.

Marina rolled her eyes as she sits up, pausing her work. "You wore all black. Yellow went well with that. We are wearing pink and teal remember?" 

"Hm fair point I guess. But we can't always have the same old colors. We gotta up our game, babe!" Pearl hopped off the table to crouch down next to her girlfriend. "Can we add a third color somewhere?" 

Marina smiled and cupped Pearl's cheek with her hand. "We'll see, princess. For now, we should worry about other things."

Pearl leans into her touch with a grin. "Don't think I'll forget. You know how good my memory is."

"Of course." Marina giggled before giving Pearl a quick peck.   
=========================================

Pearl sat in Marina's lap as the Octoling opened up her laptop. "You got this computer program thing where you can make the stage?"

"Yep! I made it myself during my free time. Thought it would come in handy in the future. Now's the perfect time to use it." Marina said, as she opens the software. 

"My girlfriend is the fucking best!" Pearl exclaimed with smile. "Already prepared and everything."

Marina blushed from the praise. "W-With you here, I'm prepared for anything Pearlie." 

Pearl chuckled as she leaned more into Marina. "There ya go again, being a big sap."

"You started it." Marina replied, kissing Pearl's cheek. "Anyway here we go."

The screen displayed a digital version of the stage they would be performing on in a week. There were options on the side, showing lights, smoke, holograms, etc. 

"Hell yeah! Let's see those yellow lights!" Pearl said. 

Marina giggled. With a few clicks, she made it to where it shows two pixelated versions of the idols standing in yellow lights. 

Like Marina had said earlier, it didn't go well with their colors. 

"See? Doesn't it look weird?" Marina pointed out. 

Pearl huffed. "Fineeee! You're right. It looks a lil' weird." 

"Glad to hear you agree." Marina laughed, patting the inkling's head. "We can add another light that matches though." 

"Oh! Try white! That goes with anything right?" Pearl exclaimed excitedly. 

Marina raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You are acting more cute than usual. What's up?" 

Pearl turned her head to face the Octoling and pouted. "I'm excited for this shit okay? And I'm not cute!"

"Whatever you say, cutie." Marina hugged the girl in her lap before looking at the screen once more. "White lights you say? We could display them during Into The Light. What do you think?" 

"Hell yeah! I can already see how awesome that'll look, babe." Pearl agreed. A moment later, Pearl lets out a yawn. She snuggles more into the Octoling, embracing her warmth. 

Marina looks down at her for a moment before saving the program. "Falling asleep on me, love?"

"As if..." Pearl quietly said. Despite her response, Pearl began to fall asleep in her arms. 

Marina sighed as she reached over to place the laptop on the coffee table. Once she did that, she snuggles further into the couch as she held Pearl tightly.   
=========================================  
The two walk off the stage as the crowd cheers loudly. The constant dancing and singing left the two exhausted but they wore a big smile on their face as they entered their dressing room.

"We were awesome!" Pearl exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air as she bounced. She was still high on the adrenaline rush. "We killed it out there!" 

Marina giggled as she grabbed two water bottles from the small fridge and held out one for Pearl, who happily took it. "We really did. I'm so glad everything worked out great." 

"I need to find some more ways to jump onto stage. Maybe from the ceiling next time..." The rapper said as she sat down on the small couch. 

"That's a bit too extreme. What if you hurt yourself?" 

"You forget that I was in a metal band. We did shit like that all the time." Pearl grinned at the Octoling. 

"I still don't want you to get hurt Pearlie, but we'll see when our next concert is dated." The DJ replied. She also took a seat next to the inkling. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Pearl spoke up. 

"Wanna know somethin'?" 

"Hm?" Marina hummed in question. 

"We would've looked stupid with yellow lights." 

Marina hugged the inkling as she laughed. "Never change, Pearlie."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this short fic! Thank you for reading!


End file.
